Hip-Hop Rhyme Book (Rules)
These are a list of rules and regulations you have to follow when being a member of Hip-Hop Fanon Wiki. All users must follow these rules, no matter what rank you are, you must follow these rules. I, Lau the G, will follow these rules as well. If you have any questions about these rules, ask me on my talk page here. If you disagree with these rules or you want them to be changed, contact me or an administrator. Community Rules *'Opinions- '''Respect other people's opinions. *'Spam- 'Do not spam on this wiki. Spamming will not be tolerated. You will recieve a warning. If you are warned several times, consiquences will happen. *'Differences- 'Do not disrespect people because of their differences, such as color, race, or sex. It will not be taken lightly. *'Trolling- 'Do not troll around the wiki or chat. If somebody is trolliing, contact an administrator. *'Votes- 'Polls will be made on the wiki. Do not use another account to vote more than once. More than one accounts aren't allowed. Do not use your second account excessively, or as a backup if you were to get banned. *'Mature Language- 'Cursing is allowed on the wiki. Most rap song do have curses. But put a little note on the top informing the reader of the foul language. *'Advertisement- 'Advertisement is allowed. It is understandable if you want your wiki to be known. But do not advertise excessively, as it will be removed. *'Administrations- '''If you wish to be an administrator, contact me. But if you do it repeatedly, you wil be denied. Advice to Writing Music Mature Content Hip-Hop does have some mature content, such as talk of drugs, violence, sex, and foul language. But please inform the reader of the mature content. Those things are allowed, but only if you put a note on the top. If you don't do this within a few weeks after your page is made, you wil be informed by an administrator to remove the content or request for it to be deleated. You will be given 3 days. If it isn't removed by then, an administrator will remove it. Activity Always be active. If you get a high rank, you might be promoted to chat moderator, or even administrator. If you're lucky enough, you could even become bureaucrat. But you must be active. Inactivity will lead to you being removed from your position. Creativity Always be creative with your music. Try to write stories every once on a while, use your figurative language to make your music better. It's not bad to be a little old-school every once in a while. Work on your "bars", it will make you very well with your rhymes. Article Stubs Articles without much content, that have less than 3 sentences will be marked as a stub unless more information is added. An admnistrator will inform you of the stub and you will have 2 weeks to add more information to your article. If not, you will be given a final warning and will be given 3 more days. If you haven't added information by then, it will be deleated. Plagorizm Plagorizm will NOT be tolerated. If you mess with people's articles you WILL be banned. User Rights All users at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki have certain rights they are entitled to. *All users are entitled to write a song of their liking. *All users are entitled to an opinion. *All users are entitled to vote in polls and community ballots. *All users are entitled to take part in community discussions. *All users are entitled to free speech. *All users are entitled to advertise their fan fictions. *All users are entitled to edit a page for grammar and spelling mistakes (unless the author clearly states they do not want this to occur). *All users are entitled to give and recieve advice. User Responsibilities As all users have certain rights, they also have responsibilties that they must complete. *Users may not write a song that degrades other songs, users or series. *Users may not insist that their opinion is the "right" opinion. *Users may not stop others from having their vote, or stop the community from having its consensus. *Users may not disrupt discussions in any way. *Users may not stop others from having their free speech. *Users may not spam. *Users may not change or alter a song that they are not directly involved with. *Users may not give wrongful advice or stop others from giving advice. Category:Wiki Rules